


Playlist for "There's a Crack In Everything"

by pterawaters



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26065987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: Playlist for the amazing fic, "There's a Crack In Everything (That's How the Light Gets In)" by bgharison
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10
Collections: H50 Big Bang 2020





	Playlist for "There's a Crack In Everything"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There's a Crack in Everything (That's How the Light Gets In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063866) by [bgharison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgharison/pseuds/bgharison). 



[Listen here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1e8A65ykwMxitUhwDOQMww?si=UtH6y0gJS8OmS_mcplZ6pA)


End file.
